Yirris
Yirris, formerly of the house ''Riksilver, ''was an agent of The Hawker Enclave and former Chaitaph to the late Iarch, Lady Tharla Akaila. Sometime around 1738 ASE, he was exiled after evidence surfaced revealing his ties to a resistance cell during the Yrdai-Tokahni War. Though his offence was officially punishable by death, Primonarch RorymIII Amberfern spared his life out of friendship. Born in the city of Starhalm, Fordachai, in 1709 ASE, Yirris arrived minutes before his brother Xerrus, coming after their older sister, Loyya and before their younger sister, Orra. The twins were brought up in a strict household by their father, Orron, who valued Fordain traditions above all and hardened his sons into near-grown men by their adolescence. Appearance Yirris enjoyed the fact that he topped his brother's height by an inch, making him exactly 7 feet tall, though Xerrus compensated in muscle mass. He had crystal-blue eyes and curly faded-charcoal-grey hair. Due to his laid-back nature in comparison to his brother, he was more slender. He suffered an injury during RorymIII's wedding which left him blind in his left eye, from which point he wore a monocular eyepatch to disguise it. Early Life Yirris favoured academia over the rigorous combat training his father forced him to partake in daily, and was more focused on passing examinations. Through the tedium of battling his brother every morning and evening, he inadvertently developed a fighting style in which he barely had to use the sword Orron had smithed for him. Xerrus became a brutal and heavy swordsman, but Yirris enjoyed mocking his younger by mastering evasion and tiring out his opponent. They continued to outsmart the other over their training years until each of them were the perfect balance between lethal and non-lethal combat, both joking that neither would ever be able to defeat the other. They were soon introduced to the Royal Family on account of Orron being good friends with then Primonarch JaihkunII, and given time to acquaint themselves with the Princes. Xerrus, proving to be the stronger sibling, was declared Ditarch-Prince Syndarus' First-Guard, while Yirris was, for the time, assigned to Prince Rorym until being exchanged for Verdisian Duster by the Prince. Though he wasn't declared by then, this threw his confidence and he requested that Orron allow him to return home to Starhalm and focus on a different career. This was until his best friend, Tharla Akaila, began courting the Prince and quickly announced they were betrothed, and he became her First-Guard. The Yrdai-Tokahni War Days before the twins' 17th birthday, their younger sister, Orra, was mortally wounded in an event that sparked the Yrdai-Tokahni War after she died in a Satese hospital days later. While Xerrus was quick to seek revenge and follow the Primonarch's call, Yirris would spend the following years developing and spreading anti-war propaganda, which was inadvertently viewed as heresy by the Yrdain elite. During this time, Yirris broke one of many Fordain customs and consistently changed his name in order to hide his identity should he be found out. Post-War At age 23, Yirris returned to Erwood and resumed his duties as Chaitaph to Tharla Akaila as if nothing happened, successfully avoiding being outed for his anti-war activities. When Jaihkun succumbed to an unknown disease months after Syndarus abdicated, Yirris was demoted guard-equerry on account of his impaired vision being detrimental to the safety of Tharla, who was now a high profile figure. The combination of this and the stress of his brother's deteriorating condition left him unconfident in his ability to serve the High Royals at all. The last sibling By 1775, only Yirris and Loyya remained of Orron's offspring, leaving the family name in ruins as per Fordain tradition. Living incognito in Mihdyrda, Yirris slowly became introverted and remained locked in his home there, knowing Riksilver was a wanted name by the Coalition. Two years later in 1777, a group arrived at his home claiming to be searching for Tias under the pretence they wanted to join his cause and needed Yirris' knowledge to help them find him. Initially unbeknownst to him, Yirris had let his brother's murderers into his home, and only clocked their identity after hearing their captain speak for a time. He dispatched them almost as swiftly as he once could, but suffered a couple of gunshot wounds by the end of the ordeal. The last assassin to survive told him, while dying, "You should look out for your family next time, ''all ''of them." These words startled him and set him on a journey to find his surviving sister, Loyya, who lived in Cutau. When he arrived, he was already too late as he was met by men in white robes at her home. The assassins had killed her entire family, save for her eldest daughter who had long since moved away. It was this last killing that spurred Yirris to rejoin the fight against the Coalition.